1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maleimide derivative having the general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, and R.sub.5 indepentently represent a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a phenyl group which may be substituted, or an aralkyl group having 7 to 10 carbon atoms, and X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 independently represent a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom, a process for the preparation of this maleimide derivative, and an agricultural and horticultural fungicide containing this maleimide derivative as an active ingredient.
Typical examples of the lower alkyl group R.sub.1 in the general formula (I) are a methyl group, an ethyl group, and an n-propyl group, and typical examples of the lower alkyl group R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 or R.sub.5 are a methyl group, an ethyl group, an n-propyl group, and an isopropyl group. Typical phenyl groups which may be substituted are a phenyl group, a chlorophenyl group, and a tolyl group, and a benzyl group is a typical instance of the aralkyl group. Typical examples of the halogen atom X.sub.1 or X.sub.2 are a chlorine atom and a bromine atom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with maleimide derivatives, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 48-77027 teaches that a compound having the following general formula: ##STR3## wherein Z represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, X represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a group NH or an N-methyl group, R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or a trifluoromethyl group, and R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a methyl group, or a trifluoromethyl group,
is effective as an agent for controlling harmful organisms. Although this compound resembles the compound of the present invention represented by the general formula (I), the 2,6 dimethylphenoxy derivative is not specifically mentioned in the above-mentioned patent publication.
It is taught that the compound disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 48-77027 is effective for controlling Botrytis cinera, Phakaosora pachrhizi, Podosphaera leucotricha, Uncinule necator, Cercosoora zonata, Puccinia recondita, and Pyricularia oryzae.